Come In From The Rain
by MrFanFictionFreak
Summary: My first fanfiction ever, constructive criticism welcome Naru x Hina She slammed the receiver down on it's cradle and grimaced so hard out of anger that she activated her byakugan. "I'll show his ass." She murmured to herself.
1. Chapter 1

He'd been out there for more than an hour, messing under his hood. He seemed well prepared, but he was obviously lacking one thing: a cell phone. The rain was coming down in sheets, banging against my roof like bullets. There was no lightning or thunder, Just the rain, but the rain was more than enough to make the situation extremely uncomfortable.

She couldn't see him that clearly as he hopped in and out of his car every five minutes or so, probably trying to warm up before trying something else to get his car moving again. One thing was for sure: he was built. He had on a orange jacket that he had taken off and sported an white muscle tee that was hugging his body something fierce. She could make out his physique thanks to the street lamp about twenty feet from where his red Shelby ford Mustang GT500 Super Kyuubi had broken down. Lickety-split, the man was thick.

She felt kind of guilty. She had no idea why. She was sure most of her neighbors saw him stranded out there as well. As quiet as her neighborhood was, something out of the ordinary rarely goes unnoticed. Still, the fact that the tall blonde man was out there struggling on one of the worst nights weather wise, of the year didn't sit right with her. What harm would it do to offer to let him make a phone call, loan him a flashlight or let him warm up by her gas fireplace for a moment?

She had on nothing but a knee-length flannel nightgown, a present from her cousin Neji, who was always worried about her catching colds even though she was well into her thirties and had been independent for more than a decade. She went to the closet in her foyer and found her London Fog overcoat, quickly throwing it on and sliding her feet into a pair of rubber rain boots.

She was about to open her door when the phone rang. It was like something out of a horror movie, the loud ringing serving as some sort of warning not to go outside, or the Boogie Man might get her.

Snatching the receiver upon the third ring, "Hello."

"Hey, Hina, it's me!"

"Me who?" She asked coldly. She knew it was her ex Kiba but played dumb anyway. She didn't want him to think that he could phone her at will and get her excited.

"This is Kiba."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say to me?" he asked.

"What else would I have to say?" She replied. "I haven't spoken to you in weeks."

He laughed into her ear. "Hina, I haven't called because I figured you needed some time to calm down. That immature tantrum you threw the last time I saw you was totally uncalled for."

Now it was her time to laugh. "Immature tantrum? The fact that you even know that word is a feat in itself, I'm not the one that tried to bring some _**Jerry Springer-type**_ drama into the mix. You had your whore calling my office demanding that I stay away from you."

"I didn't tell that tramp Tamaki to call you," he said with disdain. "I don't even know how she got your number in the first place."

"Obviously, she got it from you. Even if it was indirectly. I'm just glad she didn't find out my home phone number, because it really would have been on."

"Forget her." He got quiet for a few seconds; without question trying to strategize his next move. "I made a mistake, Hina. I had a weak moment. What can I say? I'm all man."

"Is that the best you can do?" She yelled into phone, "What can I say? I'm all man?" She mocked, then she started laughing, " and your not, all man that is. If I remember correctly you came really fast within seconds actually."

"Hey, I was just excited because it was my first time." She could practically hear him sulking now.

She moved the curtain aside on her front door to see if Mr. Built was still out front. He was, poor thing.

"Hina. How about I come over?" Kiba said. "It's raining cats and dogs, and I know how horny you get in bad weather."

No matter infuriating Kiba was, and trust he was, he had a point. She was horny, but not desperate enough to allow a dog back into her temple. "Why don't you call your side bitch? I'm sure she's down, the way she was sweating you."

"I don't want her, I want you."

"Too bad."

She slammed the receiver down on it's cradle and grimaced so hard out of anger that she activated her byakugan.

"I'll show his ass." She murmured to herself.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

She swung the front door open like a women on a mission. She stomped across her front porch and right down her steps, pulling the back of her coat up over her head to protect her recently curled hair from water damage.

"Excuse me!" She yelled out from the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street from where Mr. Built was parked. He looked in her direction, and she could finally make out his face, She was not disappointed.

"Hello there!" He responded loudly. "Bad night!"

"Yes, it is! Do you need to the phone or something?"

He made his way closer to her, and once he got within a few feet, she knew she wanted to fuck him. She was typically not whorish, but there's a first time for everything.

"A phone would be nice."

She turned around and went back up the steps. "Follow me."

Once inside, she turned to him, "What's your name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

She reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan, and thanks in advance for your hospitality, I kept hoping that someone would be generous enough to offer me some help. You guys sure don't get much street traffic around here."

"No, it's rather quiet." She took in every inch of him with her eyes. The tight white shirt was damp and exposing every single muscle. He had a short blonde buzz cut, a dark tan complexion, 3 fox like whiskers on each of his cheeks, and eyes the color of the ocean. "You could have just knocked on someone's door."

'Well, Hina-chan, do you mind if I call you Hina-chan?" He asked looking at her, she shook her head no biting her lip holding back the moan threatening to come out. He smiled at her, "I thought about knocking on a door or two, but in this modern day and age, you never know what you might find. Most people are so suspicious, especially of random strangers, that I didn't want to cause a ruckus." He finished scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Most people around here are extremely friendly."

That statement was true for the most part with the exception of Ms. Koharu " _Queen Bitch_ " Utatane from across the street. She had never seen a nosier woman in her entire life. Talk bout not having a life. She had a cookout once, just once, a house warming party, because she's not a big fan on having functions. People don't appreciate or take care of your shit, and she couldn't afford to have people messing up all the stuff she work so hard to pay for. Anyway, the bitch across the street took it upon herself to sit outside on her porch with a pair of binoculars and peep everything that was going on. She went up and down the street with a pen and pad writing down license plate numbers and made all of her guests nervous.

He looked like he was freezing in his wet clothing, so she asked, "Naru-kun, would you like a blanket or a dry shirt?"

"A blanket would be fine. As petite as you are, I doubt I could fit into one of your shirts." She could've sworn she saw a flicker of lust in his eyes as he said that. At least, she hoped she saw lust. "Unless your man has a shirt I can borrow?"

She blushed. "I don't have a man."

He flashed a smile. "Oh come on. A sexy young woman like you has to be taken. I'm quite sure you don't live in this big house all alone?"

"Actually, I do." He started trembling even more. I'll be right back, Naru-kun. Let me go grab that blanket right quick."

She ran up the steps to get a spare blanket out of the linen closet. While she was there, she decided to do some quick coochie maintenance. A woman always has to be prepared for any kind of sex, including oral sex. No man wants to get down there and wonder about her hygiene practices. She freshened up with a towel and soap and hit it with three sprays of feminine deodorant until only a fresh powder scent invaded her nostrils.

When she got back downstairs, Naruto was standing by her mantel checking out the photos of herself and her family.

"Here you go." she said, handing him the blanket.

"Thanks," He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and then pointed at the pictures. "You must come from a very large family."

She giggled. "Yes, there are a lot of us but I'm only close to a few."

She pointed out a picture of herself in college with short hair standing next to her sister Hanabi. "You see how I spent my college years, don;t you?"

They both laughed.

"Very sexy," Naruto commented and then gave her _that look_.

She turned away from him; she didn't want him to see the desire in her eyes. She was beginning to have second thoughts about fucking a complete stranger.

He must have sensed the tension. "Hina-chan, can I make that phone call now?"

"Sure. I'll get the phone."

She went to retrieve the cordless from the kitchen. When she came back, Naruto had turned on her gas fireplace. He looked over at her and said, "I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all," she replied, handing him the phone. "Make yourself at home."

Their fingers touched, and both let the contact linger for a moment. There was electricity between them.

"Why don't I go make a pot of tea? Be right back."

She went into the kitchen to put the kettle on while Naruto made his call. She heard him fussing at his insurance company.

Apparently, they were understaffed and had several other motorists in the queue ahead of him. When she returned with the pot of tea on a tray with two mugs and some vanilla wafers, Naruto looked beyond upset.

"Didn't go the way you wanted, huh?" She asked.

"They have a sorry-ass company. Can you believe they told me it could take as long as four hours to send someone?"

"Wow, that is a long time."

Naruto looked at his watch. "I don't want to impose on you that long, so once I drink my tea, I'll go wait in the car."

"No!" She exclaimed, regretting the desperation in her voice. "I mean, you don't have to go wait out in all that bad weather. You're welcome to hang out here until they show up."

"Sure you don't mind?"

She blushed and smiled, "Positive."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata and Naruto hung out for the next few hours and got to know each other better. It turned out that he was orphaned as a young kid and then kicked out his god-father Jiraiya and his wife Tsunade found him and adopted him even though his god-father is a pervert and his wife had a temper and a drinking problem he loved them to death. And Naruto was a guitarist in a pop band. She couldn't even imagine listening to anything but classical, rather less playing it, but Naruto managed to sway her a little bit. He turned to a cable station and encouraged her to watch a few pop videos. It wasn't half bad.

Naruto looked at his watch for the fiftieth time. "I guess they'll be here soon."

"I guess so. Sorry that you had to spend so much time with me, but I have appreciated the company."

He took her hands in his. "To be honest, I keep looking at my watch because I don't want them to come anytime soon. I've really enjoyed myself tonight, and I hope we can see each other again."

She used her free hand to rub up and down his thigh. "I was hoping you would say that."

He gazed into her eyes. "Hina-chan, I have to be honest. I'm kind of torn right now. I'm extremely attracted to you, partially because you're so nice, but mostly because you're fine. I must admit that nothing would please me more right now than laying you down by your fireplace over there and making love to you."

She moved her hand farther up his thigh and started caressing his dick. "Then why don't you?"

He tried to keep his composure, but a moan escaped his lips just the same. "Because I don't know what tomorrow might bring."

"Tomorrow is guaranteed to no one."

"This is true, but I have this band thing going, and hopefully something will materialize soon, which would mean traveling a lot. I'm not so sure a relationship is in my best interest right now."

"Naru-kun, we just met. I'm not trying to hook you for life or anything. Who knows? Tomorrow we might wake up and find out this was all a dream." She started to unzip his pants. "All I know is that I want you."

She pulled his dick out and ran her fingertips over the head of his dick. It was every bit of nine inches long and had just the right thickness. She admired Naruto's dick so much that she told him, "Your dick is beautiful."

He threw his head back in laughter. "I've never heard a woman tell me that before."

"Well, now you have," She said as she got down on her knees. "Just relax. I invited you inside from the rain. Now I'm inviting you inside of me."

"Umm, I can't wait to get inside of you."

She tugged on Naruto's pants, and he helped her out by lifting his hips slightly from the chair.

After she had him naked from the waist down, he pulled off his still damp shirt to show her what he really had, and all she could think was wow. He was truly a sexy ass man, and her hormones were suddenly raging out of control.

She took all her clothes off and then climbed on top of him on the chair. She placed her hands on his shoulders and took her time sliding her pussy down on his dock. Then she locked her feet on the bottom rungs of the chair so she could get some better leverage.

She rode him gently at first. They gazed into each other's eyes, and there was a connection. The fire made things heat up even faster, and before they knew it, sweat trickling al over their bodies. The phone rang, but she ignored it.

Naruto stopped pushing up into her for a second and asked, "What if it's the auto club?"

She drew his bottom lip into her mouth, sucked on it, and then bit it gently. "What if it is? Do you really want to leave tonight?"

He laughed. "Hell, no!"

"Then shut the fuck up and fuck me."

"Damn, I love it when a woman takes control."

"Then relax and let me ride this dick."

"Mmm, Take it"

TBC :P


	4. Final

This is the final chapter for this story I hope you like it. Constructive criticism welcome everybody else please kindly fuck off :], now without further or do Come In From The Rain Final. Enjoy!

They fucked for a good hour on the chair alone then took it to floor by the fire. Naruto turned her on her side and then entered her from behind. It was a strange angle, but once he got his dick in, She figured out that he was a man of much experience. The shit felt so good as he plummeted his dick into her. She fingered her pussy with one hand and reached behind herself to caress his balls with the other.

She sensed he was about to cum, but he pulled out suddenly.

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Can I sample a little something else?"

She knew he meant the ass, and while she was normally against it, She wanted to see how he would handle her my most prized possession. She didn't reply, all she did was turn on her stomach raised onto her hands and knees and went face down ass up.

It took a little effort, but he finally got his dick in her and started exploring with it. He paused for a second and flipped her onto her back with her legs spread wide touching her shoulders, she clamped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer so she could kiss him all the while playing with a few blonde strands at the base of his neck.

"I want to see you again!" She screamed as he hit a particular spot inside of her, throwing her head back as he fucked her senseless.

"I want to see you again, too." He swept her hair off her face and placed it behind her ear. "I want to see you every damn day if I can."

They both chuckled, and then all conversation ended. They were to busy enjoying one another. Naruto came in her ass, and she loved it spurting her love juice all over his stomach. She wanted to go grab a shower together and go for it again, but the damn doorbell rang.

"Auto Club!" they heard they heard the man about shout from outside. "Hurry up, Dobe I've got half a dozen other calls tonight!"

Naruto stared at her lovingly as he pulled his dick out of her ass. "I better go see about the car. I can get them to tow it, and I can stay."

She grabbed his face and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. "Hurry back Naru-kun."

She was pissed off when she found out that Naruto would have to actually go with the driver when the car was towed. Apparently they had new regulations. She planned to write his crappy auto club the next day and complain. They shared a brief intimate farewell at her door, and he was gone, just like that.

Fortunately, he came back the next day, and the picked up where they left off. Thirteen months later they are still picking up where they left off every morning before he left for work as she was a stay at home mom for her son Boruto. Yeah, she had a baby for him and a second one on the way, she looked down at her left hand and saw a shiny single 10k diamond ring on her finger. She was patient and will let things happen in their own time. Just like things happened the night she met Naruto.

The End :D


End file.
